turn of the cycle
by midnight wolf223
Summary: umm my friends like it just read it its really good


Midnight wolf223: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

" " talking

[ ] thinking

[I can't believe him. He is such a jerk. Next time I see him he will be sat till he's dead, but he's still my friend so till he brakes his back. I can't believe I walked in on them doing that] Kagome thought. A tear rolled down her check. [I loved him.] More tears ran down her cheek. After she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo mating she ran the opposite of where they were camped. While she was running she didn't know a pair of red eyes followed her. She ran out into a clearing. The stars were the only light for her.

[I can't face him. I just can't. I won't go back. I can protect myself and my miko powers have improved and my arrows. I don't need him but what about Shippio ,Sango ,and Miroku. I know I will go after Naraku and wish for their happiness, to make it up to them. Good thing I remembered my bow and arrows.]

Just then she heard a growl. She whipped around ,her uniform sticking to her from her sweat from running. A dog youki in its true form stood in front of her. It was all black with red eyes. He had his long sharp fangs bared. Its voice was deep and empty.

"Give me the Shikon Shards," it demanded.

Kagome got out her bow and arrow and aimed it at its head, and yelled, "No, I am the protector of the jewel and it shall never be yours."

"Fine human. Die at my paw," it yelled and pounced at her with his claws extended to kill but before he reached her she shot him in the chest. Her power was slowly eating its body.

"Curse you miko, I will curse you a demon life," it screamed then disappeared.

A bright light engulfed Kagome. She screamed when she felt a searing pain in her whole body changing. Then the light disappeared and so did the pain. She went to grab her bow but noticed instead of regular hands she had claws. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes opened wide. Then she felt something soft and fuzzy on her shoulder. When she turned her head to look it was a black tail. She grabbed her bow and arrows and with faster than human speed she made her way toward the stream near the clearing. When she got to the clearing she looked at a look at her reflection. Instead of her normal human features a inu youki looked back at her. Her hair darkened to a midnight black with little tints of blue. Her eyes stayed the same though. Her skin paled to contrast her dark hair and dark eyes. Her black tail was casually hanging over her shoulder .She had two blue strips on each cheek and a star on her forehead.

[Now I can train and beat Naraku.] She thought with a smirk.[ Now where should I go to train, where he will not find me….]she trailed off in thought. Then it hit her. [The future, of course only Inuyasha can travel through the well.] With that last thought she went off to the well. It would be a 7 hour trip since they traveled pretty far.

At The Well

Dawn was just coming up when a very tired Kagome rested against the well. She was so tired of running that her feet were killing her. After an hours rest she stood up and jumped through the well. Once she landed and looked up she saw sky and started to panic.

[oh no I can't go back. I can never see mama ,jii chan, or souta again.] Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She sat their crying for a while then sat up and wiped her tears away. [ I'll leave a message with Keade to give to the others when they come back.] She got up and started toward the village. It was early but she knew Keade would be up mixing medicine. When she walked into the village all the villagers stiffened and yelled "DEMON." They ran into their huts. [I forgot they don't like demons.]

All of a sudden Keade came out with a bow and yelled "Be gone demon," and pointed her arrow at Kagome. 

"wait Keade its me Kagome." she yelled frantically.

"Kagome? What happened to ye child?" She asked looking over at the once was human miko." Why don't ye come in he hut child. Then ye can tell me what happened to ye." Kagome sighed but nodded and followed the old miko in the hut.

Mean While With Inuyasha and Gang

Shippio moves around in the soft sleeping bag. He tried to move up against his 'adoptive mother' but it was empty. He groggily opened his eyes. He looked to where she would have been but she wasn't there. Now he was wide awake. He went to see if she went to the stream because she usually took a bath. As he passed Sango and Miroku they were curled up together and Miroku's hand was on Sango's ass. [he never learns.] Shippio then looked up in the tree that Inuyasha should have been but he wasn't there. But shippio did not stop to think about his disappearance.

He finally made it to the stream but she wasn't there. [what if something happened to her.] He sniffed around, [she never came here. Maybe she went out and is now back at camp.] With that thought he raced back to camp with hopeful thoughts. When he arrived back at camp and still did not see Kagome he started to worry. He ran over to Sango and woke her up. At first she was only half awake but then she felt a hand groping her ass.

SMACK

"perverted hoshi " she muttered. Then returned her attention to the now hysterical kitsune. "What's the matter Shippio?" she asked taking the small kit into her arms. But that did nothing to stop the kitsune's tears. Shippio told Sango how Kagome is missing and he already checked the springs. When Sango heard what Shippio said she started to worry then thought she might be with Inuyasha since he was missing as well. "Shippio relax I bet Kagome is with Inuyasha."

"Who is with me?" Inuyasha's voice was heard while he came out from some bushes. Now that worried Sango. Sango went to wake up the unconscious monk. 

"Hoshi wake up…..Hoshi.." but Sango was interrupted with a rubbing sensation on her rear end.

SMACK

The second smack that morning rang through the clearing this time the monk stayed conscious but had a big bump on his head. "it was worth it," could be heard from the monk with a sigh.

Shippio went next to the monk and asked him "Have you seen Kagome?"

"No, isn't she with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Now Inuyasha was worried, [where could she be maybe she went to take a bath] out load he said "Feh, she's probably taking a bath."

"No, I already checked the stream." answered Shippio.

Inuyasha sniffed the clearing. Her scent was very faint but noticeable.[ She went somewhere then came back] Then her scent headed into Keade's village. "feh, she went back to Keade-babas. Come on lets go."

All the others sighed in relief, but Inuyasha never noticed a change in her scent. The four of them all set out for the village not knowing what would be waiting there for them.

Mid night wolf223:sooooo? How do u like it? Please review!


End file.
